


The truth is in the memories

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ AU Prompt: Regina removes the curse from the well in order to save Emma and Snow. The Curse causes Regina to have amnesia. (Cora and H00k never come to storybrooke.)Made by anon via tumblr





	The truth is in the memories

Thanks for the prompt anon! I hope you like my intake ;)

Fingers curling around the edge of the well Regina could feel the coppery-taste of her blood on the back of her mouth, coating her tongue and filling her nostrils with its scent. Clutching the stones between what now felt brittle fingers, she rose her head to the sky, green light oozing out of her in a mist she found herself engulfed with. She could always rest, a voice whispered at the back of her mind, they were probably already dead.

Grunting, she directed even more magic to the well, feigning not to hear Henry’s screams at her back even though she could feel them like stabs on her flesh. They couldn’t be dead; she told herself, the dark presence retreating to the dark corners of her mind while narrowing non-existing eyes. “Why do you care for them?”  The presence whispered hotly on her ear and she turned towards it, seeing only green and the quickly disappearing forest behind the mist.

“Henry.” She thought, the name bringing with her the warmth she had basked on every day ever since she had taken him home. The presence scoffed, its shadow prickling her forearm in where traces of a magic that wasn’t hers, hadn’t been hers, still lingered.

“Liar.”

Regina, however, didn’t get to tell the presence off since another burst of magic suddenly engulfed her, washing with it all thoughts but the nagging feeling of needing to keep protecting the well, magic bubbling, gushing out of her in quick pulses. As the well exploded she closed her eyes, a dark laughter echoing on her mind.

When she finally opened again, though, everything had changed.

-.-

“What do you mean you don’t know what’s going to happen with her?” Emma asked, furiously eyeing a quietly smirking Gold who hold her gaze with one of his own. Henry was sitting at Snow’s kitchen counter, blind to everything that was happening around him and Emma shot him a worried glance before taking a step towards Gold, her body seeming to tower above the man, eyes gleaming like gems in where just the barest of flickering dirty white magic could be seen.

Gold feigned a sigh and pointed upstairs with his cane. The door of the room Emma was used to use was now closed but Regina’s voice snarling at Snow was something that they all could still hear.

“She consumed far too much magic back at the well.” The man finally said, shrugging before putting the cane down once again. His long fingers were interlaced atop the cane’s head and he kept on smirking at Emma’s furibund glance. “I can’t really say how long she will remain in this… state.”

“She doesn’t remember anything!” Emma seethed, her whole body in tension. Inside her eyes the flicker of magic seemed to grow and Rumplestiskin smiled inwardly.

“She remembers Henry.” The man replied smoothly. The boy, who have remained silent until then, glanced at the two of them at the sound of his name. He nursed the Once Upon a Time book between his arms and Emma shot him a quick glance before pointing at Gold’s chest, her face contorted in anger.

“Don’t you dare to lie to me Gold or…”

“Then we are in luck since you can tell if I’m lying, right?” The man interrupted her, smirk on place and a dark shadow crossing his face. Emma blinked, defeated, before turning towards the stairs, not bothering to say anything to the man, or admit that she was indeed as lost as Gold seemed to realize she was.

At first, when they had finally crossed, everything had been great. Henry had hugged her tightly and when she had turned to look at Regina -Henry’s words ringing on her ears about how the brunette woman had been in fact that the one who had saved them- she had almost distinguished something of the Regina she had briefly seen back when the curse had been lifted before the woman’s eyes had transformed into a dull charcoal color in where green and purple sparks danced until nothing but black could be seen.

After that everything had gone downhill; Regina didn’t remember her nor the disappearance of the curse. Visibly altered, she had tried to carry Henry with her, asking Emma in a voice that was laced with the same carefully presented lust Emma had felt the first time she had met the brunette who she was and what she was doing in Storybrooke.

Ruby had been amused. Emma, however, hadn’t and as minutes passed and Regina didn’t seem to regain her memories her worry had grown. They had managed to carry the woman to Snow’s, adducing Emma was staying there for now and so they could talk about the situation there. Once inside the apartment, however, Regina’s unyielding hate for the other brunette had picked.

Running a hand through her hair, Emma glanced at Henry for the third time in what felt to be seconds and sighed, not really knowing what to say to him. Regina would have, a voice whispered on the back of her mind; she would and she would have done so while looking at her, mouthing how Emma was unfitted to be the boy’s mother.

Which would be true, Emma thought defeatedly. Her thought was cut short, however, by a gentle cough coming from David. The man was coming down the stairs with worry on the crinkles around his eyes and for a second Emma also let her mind wander to the fact that she had, indeed, parents. It had been easier to forget about that back when she had been with Snow at the Forest, trying merely to find the lake instead of talking about what actually meant to be the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. Now, however…

“Your moth…-“ David flinched and took a deep breath before trying again. “Snow and I have talked a little. Regina seems to not be about to destroy anything but is only time before she discovers that she has magic again…”

“If you are thinking on killing her forget it.” Emma promptly said, keeping her voice as low as possible in order for it to not reach Henry’s. “I told you once already, we are not killing her.”

“We can’t keep her here indefinitely.” David replied, his voice lowering as well. “And even if she returned to normal she is still a murdered. She needs to be punished.”

“Last time I checked I was the police force of this place.” Emma answered back, the muscles around her mouth taut and tense. “We will find a solution. One that does not end up in murder.”

David winced at the implication of murder but Emma didn’t relent. Regina wasn’t going to be killed, not on her watch.

At her back, Gold seemed to giggle.

“Why do you care so much?” David insisted, arms crossed. He was a good man, Emma thought, seeing the differences on this David and the one she had previously known, but he seemed to think about everything as being black and white.

And if there was something Emma knew about was grey.

“I don’t care what she did back at the Forest.” She finally replied. “Without her help we wouldn’t be here da... David. I’m going to talk with her.”

There would be a time in where a young teen would say that this was the moment he saw his mothers starting to fall in love. There would be a time in where Emma would blush and mutter how that wasn’t true. In truth, Emma walked past David and took the stairs, nodding at Snow when she opened the door and entered in the small bedroom at the same time Snow reunited with her husband, the echo of a soft “Hi” reaching them all.


End file.
